


Shaky hands

by Esteicy



Series: October 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bullying, Edward and Bruce are both teens and friends, Edward is a tsundere, M/M, Or at least they know each other, Protective Bruce Wayne, References to Abuse, Teen Crush, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Edward runs from a group of bullies, scared he hides and waits for the inevitable and fateful ending...but someone interferes.





	Shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! October started and I’ll try to make some fics for different challenges, right now I have two done and I will keep writing as many as I can, I think it will be fun.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the "Whumptober 2019" list on Tumblr, prompt 1 "Shaky hands", and I decided to try a little AU with my otp Riddlebat where they are both teenagers (I would say around 13) and friends.
> 
> Hope you like you!

Edward was running as fast as his long weak legs could, surprisingly the lack of a great physical condition was decently compensated with his strong sense of self preservation and his fear, he may be used to being hurt but that didn’t mean he found it any less unpleasant and he would try to avoid it as much as he could.

His mind was making calculation while running of the sadistic bastards that were waiting for him outside the library, he just passed the pet shop which meant he was about fifteen minutes from his home, enough time for him to get exhausted and get caught by those idiots…no, he needed another plan, he needed to hide somewhere.

Using all his strength he accelerated enough to turn into the next corner before his chaser could do it and then made his way into one of the alleys, hiding behind a dumpster and some old boxes.

“Nashton! Come out you nerd!” one of the boys yelled when he saw his victim had disappeared “Don’t make this more difficult, you know we will find you!”

Edward bit his lip and pressed his body against the cold brick wall, trying to not make any sound, even afraid of breathing. Closing his eyes the boy thought how unfair it was, he did nothing to deserve this! He only wanted to read! It was not his fault that these brutes couldn’t even write their names properly!

“Look for him” the leader ordered and the other two separated and started searching around the alleys.

Eddie could notice his hands were shaking while he heard the steps of the bully getting closer, he was scared and tired…he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t fight back…he would be beaten again and his mother would be too drunk to notice, his father wouldn’t even be there to ignore him…probably the last one was the best, his father only paid him attention to humiliate him or hurt him even more.

When the steps stopped right in front of his hiding Ed just closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was coming, resigned…but something happened, he wasn’t violently dragged out of his hiding spot, he wasn’t insulted while a rain of punched and kicks hurt his body, instead he could hear a young but firm voice ordering.

“Leave!” he opened his eyes recognizing him “You heard me…leave.”

“Screw you, Wayne! Go mind your own business” the leader of the group exclaimed but Edward would notice a hint of fear in his voice.

“This is my business, I’m making it mine, so leave him alone” the boy said coming closer “You know what will happen if we make this more difficult.”

Edward could hear murmurs and then steps leaving while the three boys keep insulting and threating that this wouldn’t repeat the next time, once they were gone he crawled out and sighed looking at the responsible of him not being beaten today.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked extending his hand.

“Go to hell, idiot” he slapped his hand away and stood by himself “I had everything under control” he crossed his arms looking away.

“It didn’t look like it…”

“Well you should have paid better attention because that’s the truth” he bit his lip.

“Okay…do you want me to walk you home?” Bruce smiled just a little bit.

Edward was tempted to tell him he could go and jump from a bridge but truth was…he actually would appreciate it.

“Do whatever you want” but of course Ed would drop dead before thanking this arrogant rich boy or admitting he needed his help.

Bruce didn’t say another word, he knew how to read him so he just walked some few steps behind Edward until they arrived to his house and then waved his hand softly before leaving to his home. Eddie looked at him leaving and could feel his cheeks lightly warm while his hands wouldn’t stop trembling, but now for another reason.

“Next time I will go with the bullies” he murmured going to his room, dumb feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That was fun to make, I will try to bring more RiddleBat with other prompts, this fandom always needs more love.
> 
> If you liked it I would really appreciate a kudo or a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
